Perdoe me Confie me
by 3.14-sama
Summary: Quais eram os sentimentos da Rena? Sendo desconfiada pelo próprio amigo que tanto adorava, mesmo querendo apenas ajudá-lo... Onikakushi-hen, Fic oneshot.


Oi gente! Primeira fic aqui *-*. Sim, ta horrível XD. É a visão da Rena sobre o Onikakushi-hen, então, obviamente tem spoilers. Espero que gostem ._.

Disclaimer: Não fiz Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, e nem sonhei em fazer _.

**Perdoe-me...****Confie-me...**

Os dias com todos eram maravilhosos. Apesar de tudo que acontecera comigo, eu era capaz de sorrir de novo. Meu sorriso era acompanhado de todos: Keiichi-kun, Satoko-chan, Rika-chan e Mii-chan. Os dias pareciam como um gigantesco, de mais de 24 horas, de apenas felicidade. Eu conseguia sentir um calor amigável em meu corpo, algo inexplicável, que eu apenas sentia quando estava com eles. Mas... de repente, tudo começou a mudar, tudo começou a ficar estranho, pelo lado do Keiichi-kun...

Ele estava estranho. Eu deveria ajuda-lo? Mas é claro! Por que ainda me pergunto isso? Ele é meu amigo, que esteve comigo, que sorriu comigo. Será que ele estava com algum problema em casa? Keiichi-kun...

Ele estava cada vez mais estranho. Ele não sorria mais, e eu precisava saber o porque. Ou será que era eu? Eu fiz algo pra você Keiichi-kun? Me fale! Eu irei me desculpar... E iremos sorrir novamente com todos, né? Tudo isso começou por causa daquele Oishi... Eu não sei o que ele falou com Keiichi-kun, eu realmente não sei, mas ele deve ter falado algo. Será que ele teria falado do meu passado e Keiichi-kun estaria com medo de mim? Ou será que ele estaria apenas me odiando? Apenas, huh...

Ele, então, faltou um dia na aula. Achei estranho, e fiquei preocupada. Que amigo não se preocuparia? Liguei para Mii-chan e decidimos fazer algo para ele. Ohagi! Fomos até a casa dele, e entregamos. Ele parecia estar só passando mal naquele dia, então, provavelmente iria para escola no dia seguinte... Ainda bem.

Alguns dias se passaram, e nesses dias, ele ficava cada vez mais estranho. Comecei a segui-lo por preocupação, eu realmente tenho que ajudar ele. Mas, ele não fala nada para seus amigos! Somos amigos, ajudamos uns aos outros, ficamos juntos tantos nos momentos felizes quanto tristes...

Fui para a casa dele, à noite. Sua porta estava trancada. Com uma caixa na minha mão, com comida dentro, para fazer uma janta pra ele, toquei a campainha. Bom, os pais dele não estavam em casa, e ele não estava com muita comida boa para comer, então... Acho que ele gostaria da janta especial da Rena! Ele foi até a porta, mas não queria abrir. Sua expressão... Medo?

"Não tem problema, eu posso me virar aqui. Minha mãe já está preparando a janta também..." – Ele falou meio assustado, e dava para perceber que era mentira. Por que estava mentindo?

"Keiichi-kun, eu sei que seus pais não estão aí. Vamos, me deixe entrar! Eu irei fazer uma janta deliciosa para você, confie em mim." – Falei calmamente para ele. Então, decidi tentar abrir a porta. Consegui abrir um pouco, mas o cadeado com a corrente não deixara abrir o resto. Segurei a corrente e olhei para ele, pedindo para me deixar entrar, porque eu estava preocupada.

"SAIA! VOLTE PARA SUA CASA, SAIA DAQUI!" – Ele gritou, prendendo a porta em minhas mãos. Comecei a pedir para ele parar, aquilo doía muito. Eu falava que doía muito, implorava para ele parar, mas ele continuava gritando. Meus pedidos para ele parar foram trocados por pedidos de perdão. Tirei minha mão, e me desaproximei da porta, olhando para a janela cuja era do quarto de Keiichi-kun.

"Desculpe-me... Desculpe-me..." – Fiquei repetindo, com lágrimas em meu rosto e um pouco de sangue escorrendo de meus dedos machucados. Keiichi-kun olhou para mim quando chegou em seu quarto, será que tinha entendido meus pedidos de perdão?...

No outro dia, estava tudo com um ar meio melancólico. Não era mais legal como antes, não conseguia mais ver os sorrisos se transformarem em um...

Voltando pra casa, lá estava ele, andando calmamente. Sem um sorriso sequer, sem uma fala sequer. Segui-o. Estava decidida, eu ia ajudar ele, não importasse o que eu teria que fazer. Os sons de nossos passos estavam no mesmo tom, e no mesmo ritmo. Ele, então, virou-se para mim:

"Pare de me seguir. Pare de ficar atrás de mim." – Falou em uma voz meio assustada, meio nervosa.

"Mas, Keiichi-kun, eu só quero voltar pra casa juntos... Eu e você, já que Mii-chan não está aqui. Como fazíamos antes! Nós voltávamos juntos, lembra? Nós três, e íamos juntos também!" – Falei. Segurei minhas lágrimas, não poderia chorar naquele momento... Seria melhor não chorar. Mas, segurar as lágrimas doía muito... Ele não respondeu nada por um tempo. Tudo ficara silencioso. Olhei para os olhos deles, olhei para a expressão dele... Não era esse o Keiichi-kun que eu conhecia! O que eu devo fazer?

"... Se quer voltar pra casa comigo, então vá na minha frente! Irei te vigiar para que não faça nada." – Falou ele. Por que não estou feliz?... Do que ele está com medo? Fiz uma cara triste, ainda segurando minhas lágrimas, e falei:

"Mas, eu quero ficar do seu lado! Do seu lado Keiichi-kun! Como na...-"

"APENAS ME OBEDEÇA!" – Gritou. Nunca tinha visto o Keiichi-kun tão nervoso, tão assustado... As lágrimas queriam cada vez mais sair dos meus olhos, mas, as segurei. Obedeci, fui pra frente dele, com uma expressão triste.

Meus passos pararam. Os deles também. Virei para ele, e me aproximei dele. Acho que devo ter me aproximado demais, mas... Não importava. A única coisa que importa é ajudar ele, nesse momento.

"Keiichi-kun, se tem algo acontecendo, me conte. Por favor, eu sou sua amiga!" – Falei para ele, preocupada.

"NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!" – Ele gritou, correndo para o outro lado. Tentei correr atrás dele, mas, tropecei e caí no chão. Minhas lágrimas então saíram. Keiichi-kun, o que eu fiz?...

Tentei procurá-lo. Ele estava desmaiado, parecia tão frágil... Corri para chamar ajuda. Mii-chan veio comigo levá-lo para casa, e então, ficamos em seu quarto. Quando ele acordou, ele olhou assustado... Ele parecia horrível, então, eu murmurei para Mii-chan:

"Vamos fazer uma pequena punição! O que acha?"

"Okay!" – Respondeu Mii-chan murmurando, pegando sua caneta. Segurei o Keiichi-kun, sorrindo, mas ele parecia desesperado... Será que ia dar certo?

Mii-chan estava encostando a caneta no rosto de Keiichi-kun, quando... Ele pegou o bastão que era de Satoshi e bateu na Mii-chan. Desesperada por dentro, fiquei olhando tudo. O que eu deveria fazer? A lâmpada fora quebrada por Keiichi-kun, tudo estava muito escuro. Keiichi-kun...

Mii-chan já mais não respondia. Não se mexia. O sangue dela estava todo jorrado em meu corpo, escorrendo devagar. Keiichi-kun então, se virou para mim, mirando o bastão em meu corpo.

"Keiichi-kun... Confie em mim!... Vamos recomeçar tudo, ainda dá tempo..." – Meus últimos pedidos para ele. Levantei meus braços para abraçá-lo, mas... Sua resposta fora um bastão em meu rosto. Aquilo doía muito, mas, não era por causa do peso do bastão, e sim a dor da desconfiança de um amigo, do ódio de um amigo, algo que eu não pude resolver. Eu não pude ajudá-lo...

É essa a morte?... Nunca esperei algo assim. O que eu fiz? Acho que mereci isso, por todos meus pecados... Eu queria poder falar, para Keiichi-kun, que eu sempre o amei como um amigo. Que eu só queria o bem dele... Por favor, Keiichi-kun, me fale o pecado que cometi! Esse é o único pecado que eu realmente peço perdão e me arrependo de ter cometido! Eu quero saber... Porque, acredito que, em uma outra vida, não o cometerei novamente. Não repetirei meu erro besta. Vamos Keiichi-kun! Para um outro lugar, onde podemos recomeçar os nossos dias felizes, os dias em que os sorrisos de todos eram um, os dias em que todos podiam sentir um calor amigável, uma felicidade inexplicável...

Acredito que, um dia, poderemos nos ver novamente. E nesse dia, eu serei capaz de ser uma ótima amiga. Por favor, Keiichi-kun, quero ver seu sorriso mais uma vez... Óbvio que ficarei triste em ver suas lágrimas, sou sua amiga, mas, se precisa tirá-las de seu corpo, eu as limparei com minhas mãos geladas e te abraçarei. Serei sua irmã mais velha, irei te consolar e iremos sorrir novamente, nos divertindo com todos. Não sou a única que estava do seu lado, todos estavam! Irei me redimir, não irei mais esconder nada de você, irei ser uma amiga confiável.

Iremos todos sorrir novamente, iremos todos rir juntos novamente... Não iremos mais desconfiar um dos outros, e então, poderemos sentir a felicidade novamente... E então, na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, olhando para seu rosto com um sorriso feliz, eu irei falar, com lágrimas no rosto, demonstrando todos meus pecados e meu sentimento de culpa dizendo:

"Desculpe-me, Keiichi-kun..."

_**N/A:**_ Primeira fic feita \o/. Bom, não é a primeira que faço, e sim a que posto aqui XD. Bom, o Onikakushi-hen, obviamente, É TRISTE. E eu quis demonstrar um tanto de drama escrevendo pelo lado da Rena.

No final, ela comenta de ser uma irmã mais velha, foi meio que no sentido daquelas irmãs protetoras, que sempre te protegem, sempre te ajudam, sabem? Então, qualquer dúvida é isso mesmo.

Deve ter vários erros de português, eu sei. Me perdoem por todos os erros.

... Reviews? ;__; Quero saber se valeu a pena mesmo eu ter feito essa fan fic ._.. Sei lá, é que meio que ficou ruim de mais _. Bom, façam HanHan (sim, HanHan, apesar do Syncachu D8) feliz ;__;.


End file.
